


Deathwing

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Danger, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Rumors are flying in Bludhaven





	Deathwing

Slade was used to people coming and going when Dick was home. The kid  _ did _ have a big family, after all.

So he was mildly surprised - and pissed off - to hear loud knocking at four in the morning. Pulling out his gun, Slade stalked over to the front door and ripped it open.

“Of all the people I was expecting to see,” he said. “You were not one of them.”

“No one ever expects me,” Barbara Gordon replied with a grin as she wheeled into the apartment. “Dick’s not here, right?”

“He’s on a mission in Russia,” Slade replied, closing and locking the door. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Have you seen these?” Barbara asked, pulling her laptop out of her backpack, booting it up before turning it around to show Slade.

It was graffiti, probably from somewhere around Bludhaven. It was a well drawn image of Slade’s mask, overlaid by the blue bird on Dick’s Nightwing suit.

“I haven’t,” Slade replied.

“They’re calling it ‘Deathwing’,” Barbara explained, sliding her laptop away. “Rumors are flying  _ fast  _ that Nightwing is corrupt. That he’s going to kill instead of apprehend. The police have been ordered to shoot to kill on sight.”

“Who’s spreading these rumors?” Slade asked.

“Slade,” Barbara said in a quiet, no nonsense voice. “You need to understand the full extent of this before you do anything. If you act, you  _ will  _ make it worse.”

“Alright,” Slade said, crossing his arms over his chest. “What is it?”

“There is a warrant for yours and Nightwing’s arrest,” Barbara explained. “If the police can apprehend Dick, he  _ will  _ be locked away. If they can’t, they have permission to kill him. You won’t be so lucky. The FBI is coming in to track you down. They will not kill you. They will lock you away in a prison underground, built specifically for you. You cannot escape.”

“This seems a bit dramatic,” Slade said. “I understand their precautions for me, but for Dick?”

“I know,” Barbara said with a sigh. “Bludhaven has  _ always  _ hated Nightwing but these drawings were the tipping point. Dick shows his face as Nightwing and he’s as good as dead.”

“Well unfortunately, I’m not hearing any help from you,” Slade said.

“Dick needs to leave the country,” Barbara replied. “Both of you do. At least until Bruce and I can figure a way to bring these problems down.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t take public transport.”

“Which is where Bruce comes in,” Barbara said. “He hates you. That much is obvious. But he won’t let Dick die when he knows he can do something to help. So Dick has been called back from Russia. He’ll be meeting you at this location.” she handed Slade a piece of paper. “You have to go  _ now. _ Don’t worry about packing a bag. Bruce already has that handled. There will be a plane waiting for you to take you out of the country until Bruce deems it safe to come back. Alfred is down in the parking lot waiting to take you.”

“Has Dick been informed of what’s going on?” Slade asked as he moved to his room to pack a small bag of the essentials such as his and Dick’s phone chargers, laptop chargers, and laptops as well as anything else he thought they might need.

“He’s been told he’s in danger,” Barbara replied. “But I don’t think he knows the details. If you want to share, then you can. But I think Bruce wants to keep him in the dark.”

Slade hummed as he locked the apartment door and they stepped into the elevator.

“It’s a good thing I don’t give a damn what Wayne wants.”

 

………..

 

“Slade, what’s going on?” Dick demanded once Slade had boarded the private jet. “Bruce won’t tell me.”

“There’s been some graffiti of our symbols together around Bludhaven,” Slade replied. “The people are calling it Deathwing. They believe you’ve been corrupt and are no longer good for the city. There is a warrant for their arrest. However, if they are unable to catch you then they have permission to kill you.”

“Oh that’s nice,” Dick muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m really glad Bruce told me everything.”

“Are you even surprised he kept this from you?” Slade asked, reaching over to place his hand on the back of Dick’s neck as he took the seat beside his husband. “I know how you are, pretty bird. You would have put yourself in danger, in the line of fire, to try and calm the problem and convince them that they’re wrong.”

Dick heaved a sigh and leaned into Slade’s side, knowing his husband was right. “I still feel like I should do something.”

“Your family will handle it,” Slade assured. “What they lack in emotional response, they make up for in action.”

Dick chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he muttered. He sat up to look over at Slade. “On the plus side, this is like a little vacation. Away from everything.” he narrowed his eyes. “Unless you're already going to use the time to take contracts.”

“Bad idea to be active when we’re in hiding, little bird,” Slade told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Besides. We haven’t had a real vacation since our honeymoon four years ago.”

Dick hummed, reaching over to take Slade’s hand. “I guess you’re right.”

“Despite the dark circumstances,” Slade said. “I for one am looking forward to this.”

Dick smiled. “So am I.” his smile fell. “But I’m still going to lecture B as soon as we get back for not telling me everything.”

“I look forward to watching.”


End file.
